


As A Girl

by Carmarthen



Category: Twelfth Night - Shakespeare
Genre: Crossdressing, F/M, Ficlet, Genderplay, Het, Yuletide, yuletide06
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-04
Updated: 2010-01-04
Packaged: 2017-10-05 19:21:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/45228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Carmarthen/pseuds/Carmarthen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ursa and Cesario, out on the town. A stocking stuffer for sansets for Yuletide Treasure 2006.</p>
            </blockquote>





	As A Girl

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sansets](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sansets/gifts).



Orsino looked as uncomfortable in skirts as Viola had felt the first time she had dressed as Cesario. "How do you walk in these?" he asked, swishing his skirts petulantly.

Viola kissed the back of Orsino's neck, smiling at the resulting shiver. "You will learn, my love," she said, and then "Be still now," as she began painting Orsino's lips.

"There, you make as fair a maid as man," she said at last, holding up a mirror for Orsino to admire her handiwork.

Orsino raised a carefully darkened eyebrow. "I look like a woman," he said.

"And glad am I for it," Viola said, "For folk would look oddly at the Duke Orsino in woman's weeds. Come, leave Orsino and Viola to their affairs and let Ursa accompany Cesario into town."

With a last skeptical glance at the mirror, Orsino took Viola's arm. "Very well."

He only wobbled a little, and Viola held him steady.


End file.
